In a rotating electrical machine having an insulating coil formed by aggregating element wire conductors of the related art, for example, in a turbine electric generator, an element wire temperature measurement sensor is arranged at a position close to the element wire conductors provided with element wire insulation in order to measure temperatures of the element wire conductors. Also, for example, as disclosed in PTL 1, there is a method of detecting temperatures of the element wire conductors by forming a notched depressed groove or a hole in the element wire conductors.    PTL1: JP-A-2012-44773